starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Механическая рука
Механическая рука — конечность-протез, изготовленная на заказ для Энакина Скайуокера после того, как он потерял правую руку в дуэли с Графом Дуку на Джеонозисе в 22 ДБЯ. Такая кибернетическая замена была гораздо сильнее оригинала. История На Джеонозисе Дуку отрубил Энакину световым мечом руку по локоть. Оставшись в живых после поединка с лордом ситхов, Энакин вернулся на Корусант, чтобы восстановить силы и проследить за созданием руки-протеза. На этом устройстве не было синтетической кожи, присутствовавшей на некоторых других моделях, оно напоминало руку скелета или дроида; от него требовалась высокая прочность, а не натуралистичный внешний вид. Новая рука Энакина соединялась с его телом с помощью синтетического нейронного интерфейса — сложной технологии, позволявшей ему ощущать то, что чувствует эта рука. Механическая рука Энакина была высокотехнологичным протезом с электростатическими кончиками пальцев, которые создавали ощущение прикосновения. Данные, собираемые кончиками пальцев, передавались по сенсорным импульсным линиям по пальцам и в интерфейсный модуль на запястье. Этот модуль служил соединением между механической рукой Энакина и его живым телом. Сервосистемы и сенсоры руки контролировались элементом питания, расположенным около большого пальца. Моторизованные суставы давали Энакину огромную силу, значительно превышающую человеческую норму. Во время Войн клонов в Совете джедаев многие считали, что из-за такого протеза Энакин потерял часть своей человечности. Тем не менее, Энакину его механическая рука не доставляла никаких проблем, и он вносил в неё некоторые изменения, как и в свой звёздный истребитель. Он добавил связки из прочного сплава, а также подсоединил к изначально слишком тонкой конструкции бронированные пластины, которые создавали контур мускулистой руки, сочетающейся по форме с его телом. На планете Нелваан механическая рука Энакина оказалась разрушена из-за того, что он захватом Силы уничтожил кристалл из сифонного генератора, питающего энергией базу сепаратистов. R2 быстро прикрепил другой протез взамен утраченного. Энакин чуть не потерял механическую руку после перехода на тёмную сторону Силы и превращения в Дарта Вейдера. В дуэли на Мустафаре c Оби-Ваном Кеноби Вейдер потерял обе ноги и оставшуюся биологическую руку, и был оставлен умирать на берегу из чёрного песка. Дарт Сидиус спас его и велел своим медицинским дроидам заняться своим раненым учеником-ситхом. Теперь Дарт Вейдер, тёмный владыка ситхов, получил новую руку-протез, которая была тяжелей, но еще сильней предыдущей. Через месяц эту руку отрубил магистр-джедай Цуй Чой, в поединке Вейдера с несколькими джедаями во время Собрания на Кесселе. Отрубленный протез был заменёны новым, который впоследствии был отрублен клоном Старкиллера, использовавшим световой меч своего бывшего учителя против него в Битве при Камино в 1 ДБЯ. После побега с Дантуина рука опять была восстановлена. В поединке со своим сыном, Люком Скайуокером, в Храме Помоджемы на Мимбане, Вейдер снова потерял руку, и её снова заменили. Через несколько лет, в наказание за то, что его многократные попытки победить повстанцев оказались безуспешными, Дарт Сидиус уничтожил руку Вейдера. Скоро её заменили, и после этого Люк перерубил её в районе запястья. Появления *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The New Padawan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Sithisis'' * * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' * *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Balance Point'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Категория:Кибернетические технологии Категория:Кибернетика